


Love doesn't have to be fake

by SuperCorpQueen



Category: Gay - Fandom, Supergirl, andmore - Fandom, gay superheros - Fandom, gayverse, omegaverse - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: #alpha kara, #beta alex, #gay world, #omega lena, #omega maggie, #werewolves, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpQueen/pseuds/SuperCorpQueen
Summary: not good at summaries you'll just have to read it it's going to take me a while to finish this because of school but if your patient ill try my best to hurry





	1. Chapter one:  not good at naming chapters

**Author's Note:**

> not the best but enjoy

I woke up early, for the first time in forever. “Lena?”, I said as I looked around to see where she is, then she came in. “Yes?”, Lena said as she walked in from what I think was the living room. I really couldn’t tell because I was so sleepy. “Are you ok Kara?”, Lena said as she walked over. “Yea i’m just surprised I woke up early”. I said smiling. “As am I love”. She said looking suspicious. “What did you do?” I said as I leaned up. “What are you talking about. What would I ever do to you?” She said giggling. “Lena i'm not kidding what did you do?” I asked. “I may or may not have gave you a pill, so you didn't oversleep”. She said. “LENA?!?!?!” I yelled/whined. “Yes? Love.” she said. “You said you wouldn't do that anymore”. I whined. “I don’t even have work today”. I said. “Oh, I am sorry I thought you did love. I am sorry”. She said. “It’s ok”. I said.  
Sooooo what you wanna do?” I asked. “Well I did wake you up early….so I think you should pick”. She said looking guilty. “Hmm well w-”. I was cut of by my phone ringing. I answered.  
[in call]  
[kara]: hello?  
[alex]:hey um….kara me and maggie thought you and lena would want to come to me and maggie's christmas party  
[kara]: yea, sure. Who else is going.  
[alex]: you, Lena, Winn, James, me, Maggie, Mom, J’ohn, Ma’gan, Lillian, lucy, Astra, Cat, and Alora.  
[kara]: ok great see ya.  
[call over]  
“Who was that?” Lena asked. “It was Alex asking if we wanted to go to her christmas party”. I said. “Oh ok”. She said. “You ok?” I asked. “ i'm fine but I wish we could cuddle some before something bad happens in the city.” she said. “Ok come here”. Lena sat down beside me and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her waist and layed down facing her. “I love you lena”. “I love you too.”  
I heard something a new heart beat on earth one I know. “L-lena stay behind me”. I said as I stood up and super speeded my super suit on. And then that sound was so close. I grabbed lena and held her behind me. “Well well well……” . that voice I know who that is. “Stay away”. I yelled as he walked in. “hello deary, it’s been a while” the man said. “Get away from me”. I yelled and he walked closer. “That's not how you speak to your lover now is it?” the man said. “L-l-lover??” lena said out of shock and confusion. “Who is this kara” he asked. “Im lena lu-” I cut her of. “Why the heck do you want to know.” I said demandingly. “Well it’s nice to know, i’m alec~el. Kara’s husband.” He said. “K-kara is that true?” lena asked. “Yes and no, I was married to him but I got a divorce.” I said. “I don't remember that part love”. He said. “Does it look like I love you no I don't I love lena so if you could go back to daxam and die like the rest did.” I said. “I said never mention that I am from daxam”. He said as he super speeded into my personal space, and slapped me. My eyes burned I knew that my heat vision was going to go so I just went to my werewolf that only Lena , Astra, Cat, Aloura, Alex and Eliza know about but instead my ears and tail were black with red tips. And my eyes were orange because of my anger.  
He grabbed lena from behind me and kissed her on the lips. “Grrrrr”. I growled. “Let her go!!”. I yelled as I pushed him away. Lena ran to me and put her arms around me in a hug and I held her close. “What is with you?” alec said. “I don't want you touching my love”. I said angrily. “Kara?”. Lena asked. “Yes?” I asked back. “We need to get to the DEO, and talk to your si- Alex”. Lena said. “Your right lets go before he finds out how to fly”. I said as I grabbed her lower-mid back with one arm and my other arm grabbed her legs , and I held her bridal style. “Where are you going!!” alec yelled. As I flew away from my house and to the DEO.  
When we got there I put lena down.“ ALEX!?!?!!?!??!?!” I yelled as I walked up to her. “Yes?” she asked. “Umm come on”. I said as I grabbed her arm and Winn’s and told hank to come as well as lucy and vasquez. “What is kara?” all of them ask except for lena and hank. “M-my ex l-l-lover is on earth”. I said and everyone yelled”WHAT?!?!?!” except lena. “My ex- Alec is the father of my sons-son faolan, but he went crazy and I broke it off but he didn't expect that. He was so crazy that he killed one of our- my kids. So I asked my mother to have him banished, and he was to askaza ro’zz. It also went into the phantom zone and he was the only one on except for my brother who was banished for who knows what, and I need help getting rid of him. I can make him leave, but he would just come back”. I said. And everyone was in shock including hank and lena. “Welp i’m in. if he wants kara he's going to have to get through me”. Said alex. “Thanks”. I said. “We are all going to help, including maggie”. Alex said. “And mag’an”. J’ohn said. “And james”. Winn said. Lena walked over and hugged me. “Alora, cat, astra, and lillian, will help to”. Lena said. “Im sure of it”. She finished.  
“Well we can't go back to my house, we have to stay here for abit that means we also need to keep astra, alora and here. I'm not sure if cat will be fine or not, but no matter what he knows me, lena, astra, kal~el, and alora’s heartbeat”. I said. “Lena stay here i'm going to get everyone or tell them to come here”. I said. “If you're going so am I” lena said. “Plus I don't want to be here alone with alex, lucy, and hank.”lena said as she got closer to me. “Haha, why not?” I ask. “Yea we're not that bad”. Alex said, and maggie laughed as she came from the door. “I got you baby luthor”. Maggie said and before lena could argue I ran out the door.  
I got to CatCo fairly quick. “Mrs. Grant”. I said. “Yes kara?” Cat asked. “Hold on” I super speeded grabbed james. “Ok so umm mom remember Alec?” I asked. “yes. your ex lover?” she asked for confirmation. “Yes. he is here and he came to me and lena when we woke up. And he kissed her on the lips and I may or may not have had my eyes orange and my ears black with red tips”. I said waiting for her to yell at me for not controlling my oltima. “KARA I TOLD YOU TO LEARN TO CONTROL THAT!!!” she yelled. “I know mom, but I couldn’t hold back. I didn’t look lena in the eyes”. I said. “Your lucky you didn’t she could have died”. She said. “I know mom”. I said.  
“What is an oltima?” Cat asked. “Umm its a werewolf that can turn someone that isn’t a werewolf into one by either biting (with wolf fangs) or looking them in the eyes when the raining oltima’s are orange or red. If red it kills them instantly (if human). If orange it turns them into a werewolf, but it's very painful. Then there is the bite, if bitten (with fangs) by the reigning oltima you with become a werewolf but it's still pretty painful no matter what, but biting is the least painful”. I said. “Who is the reigning oltima”. Cat asked. “I am”. I said. “Really. Your just full of surprises”. Cat said. “Heh. anyway mom we-you have to stay at the DEO”. I said. “What about you?” She asked. I'm getting rid of this Daxam freak, or at least for a bit”. I said. “Go to the DEO”. I finished.  
Then Alec walked in. “why hello Queen Astra”. Alec said. “How did you-”. She was cut off. “Kara is a princess and her mother is the queen at first I thought is was alora but no no no looks like Kara’s mom is the one that tried to kill her”. Alec said. “MOM GO”. I yelled. Astra flew away she was going to grab cat but she couldn’t so she flew away. “Now now now that is no way to talk to your mother Kara Zor~el”. Alec said. “I don't care you stupid daxamite, just go die in a hole”. I said. “Hmmm no thanks by the way I can see why you like that human she is a very good kisser”. Alec said. My eyes went red. “Grrrrr”. I growled. “Now now now don’t look at your friends your eyes are red…. You wouldn’t want to kill them now would you?” He said mischievously. “I will end you!!” I said as I ran and grabbed his neck and lifted him and looked directly into his eyes. “No please”. He begged. “Please what!” I growled. “Please alpha don't hurt me. I'll leave just please. I swear to Rao please”. He begged. I put him down. “Leave now!” I said sternly. “Yes alpha”. He said as he ran away. “Dang Kara you're can be scary”. James said. “I guess...i'm going to go back to the DE- “. I fainted. “KARA?!?!” I heard james yell as I fell. I felt arms around me but I couldn't open my eyes.


	2. CHapter 2: still not good at naming chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp + sanvers = LIFE

When I woke up Lena, Alex, Eliza, Maggie, Alora, J’ohn, Cat,  and Astra were around me.  “Kara what happened when I left?”  Astra asked. I tried to speak, but I couldn’t.  “Kara?” lena asked.  I looked at cat and she knew she handed me my phone.  I nodded a thank you and typed  _ I can’t speak. ‘ What color are my eyes?’   _ I saw astra look at it and her face darkened.  “Your eyes are silver kara”.  Astra said.  I jumped up instantly.  “Kara slow down”.  Lena said.  “She cant”.   Astra said.  “She can’t speak, and soon she will lose her sight unless I can get her to a holy kryptonian place”.  Astra said.  “What would that be?” Lena asked.  “The fortress or-”  Astra was cut of by a voice I knew very well.  “Midvale”.  It was alex.  “Ok i’ll fly you to midvale? Or do I fly you to the fortress? Or do have another place Kara?”  I typed  _ ‘the distant blue that's what foalan calls it it's our original home our wolf home’ _ .  Alex look at it as well.  “Ok but can you transform?”  I typed ‘ _ yes I can’ _ .  _  “  _ Ok lets transform then go.  Alright? ”  I nodded. 

 Astra transformed first into a black wolf with a silver undercoat.  Then I transformed into a silver wolf with a black imprint on my right paw it was a ‘S’  like-shape.  Astra has one as well but her’s is silver.  “Woah…..”winn said as he walked in and he saw the wolves.  “I can speak in wolf at least”.  I said. “That’s better than nothing ready to go?”  Astra asked.  “Yea but I wanna do something first i’ll meet you on the balcony”.  I said.  “Ok”.  Astra said as she walked out and went to the balcony.   I walked to Lena and put my right paw on her lap.  She smiled and put her right hand on my head and petted a bit then she whispered.  “I love you so make sure you come back.”  I walked away and I went to the balcony and astra was there and she put me on her back.  “How did you know I can’t fly”.  I asked.  “I'm a mother it's my job to know” she said as she flew all the way there.

When we landed I fell off.  “Kara are you ok?” astra asked.  “Yea”.  I said as I got up.  Then I heard foalan’s voice.  “MOMMA” foalan yelled as he ran to me.  “Yes, my son?”  I asked.  “ I'm just surprised you're here.  You don't come often.”  Foalan said.  “I’m sorry about that Foalan.  I’m busy in the human world.  After all, I am their hero.” I said and Foalan smiled.  “Hello, little one Jr,” Astra said.  “Hello, mamaw Astra”.  Foalan said smiling more.  “I need to transform where's the cave before time”.  I said wincing.  “Follow me and before you leave I think it would be nice for you to meet my mate and adopted son and daughter”.  He said as we walked.  “When did you grow up?” I asked smiling.  He laughed. “I’m not a kid mom”.  He said.  “You are in you Kryptonian form just like everyone else.” I said.  

We got there fairly fast.  I layed down and transformed back to my Kryptonian form still in my Supergirl suit and my eyes were greenish-blue again.  “Yes, i’m back!” I said happily.  “ great now do you wanna meet my family?” Foalan asked me and Astra. “Yes Foalan”.  I said as I went back to my silver wolf form.  We walked back to we’re Foalan’s den is.  We walked in there was a dark brown wolf with one eye and two pups.  “Hello, Foalan” the she-wolf said. “Hey”.   “Hello, I am  Kara Zor~el Danvers Foalan’s original mother”.  I said.  “Hello, Kara im Edme.  This is Maudie and lucinda”.  Edme said looking at Astra in wonder. “I’m sorry I’m Astra In~Ze Grant, Kara’s original mother”. Astra said.  “Mom do you have to go back to Lena?”  He asked. I used my super hearing.  [kara hurry up, please].  “You're right I'll visit soon maybe even with Lena”.  I said.  “Wait I might get to meet mommy?”  Foalan asked.  “Yes and maybe even Astra’s new lady friend”. I said as Astra blushed.   “Let’s go”. Astra said.  “See ya later foal, and Foalan take care of her”.  I said.  “I will”.  He said.  “Bye,” me and Astra said as we walked away and we both transformed when we we’re out of scent waves.  Then we raced back to National City. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed


	3. chapter 3:not going to try and think of a name :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers or supercorp?

We got there around 10:42 , and Astra won by one minute, because I got distracted by a fire.  “I win”.  Astra said.  “Yes you did, but only because I got distracted by a fire”.  I said.  “Surrrreee.  Astra said teasingly.  “Whatev-” I was cut off by being hugged by Lena and everyone else.  “Your ok!!” Lena said, then she smiled.  “I am Love”. I said as I kissed her forehead.  “So can I go home with my girlfriend or am I going to have test ran on me?”  I asked.  “We can do that tomorrow unless Lena calls us and says something is wrong”.  J’ohn said.  “Thanks……Bye”.  I said as I picked up lena and flew to Lena’s penthouse (old home).  

“We’re here”.  I say as I put Lena down on the couch and I run to make us a snack as she picks a movie.  I also got us two blankets mainly if we're really cold because we share, but it’s better to be prepared than unprepared.  “So what are we watching?” I ask as I sat down.  “Harry potter”.  Lena said as she cuddled up to me.  I kissed her forehead.  “I love you Lee”.  I said smiling.  “I love you too, Kar”.  We- I finished the second movie, and was about to start the third, but I realized Lena was asleep so I kept the blankets on her and floated her to our bed and put her down.   Then when I tried to go back I couldn't get my arm free. “Lena I have to turn out the lights”.  I said.  And she mumbled. “Nooooo don’t leave me”.  “I’m coming back I just need to turn out the lights”.  I said.  “Then take me with you”.  Lena said sleepily.  “Lee just lay here and i’ll use my super-speed to get it done”. I said.  “Fiiiine but hurry”.  Lena said.  “I will”.  I said as I super-speeded and turned everything off except for the bathroom night light,  and I ran back and I got under the blanket with Lena and I held her close as we slept.   

When I woke up Lena was facing me, but was still curled up in my arms.  She moved and opened her beautiful blueish-green eyes.  “Morning beautiful”.  Lena said.  “Are there two of you”? I ask, and I get a kiss for doing so.  “Are you looking in a mirror”.  She said smiling.  “Lee stop”.  I said blushing.  She smiled and kissed my forehead.  I moved closer and kissed her.  “Hey kara”?  Lena asked.  “Yes”?  I said in reply.  “Ca-can I pet you”?  Lena asked blushing.  “Umm sure”.  I said as I transformed into my grey wolf form, and Lena petted my head and neck.  “Your so cute”.  Lena said.  “Good”.  I said.  She petted me a bit more.  then I changed back. 

“Soo what are we going to do today”?  I asked.  “Maybe we can go visit my son at my wolf home”.  I said.  “Really”?  Lena asked.  “Yea so you can meet my son and his family”.  I said.  “You have a son”? She asked.  “Yes and he has been dying to meet you”.  I said.  “How old is he”?  She asked.  “He is 6 in human/kyrptonian years but 27 in wolf form”.  I said.  “Wouldn’t he be 54 then”.  She asked.  “No that is human dogs/wolves  kryptonian wolves age different.  It's quite strange if you ask me”.  I said.  “Oh ok”.  She said.  “Do you want to go”?  I asked.  “Sure”.  She said.  “Come on we can take astra and cat as well”.  I said. “Ok”.  She said, and we got ready.  Then we left.

When we go there I knocked on the door.  “Yes?...oh kara hello”. Cat said as she let us in.  “I wanted to know if you guys want to come with me to my wolf home to see my sons family and maybe join my pack”. I mumbled the last part.   “What was that”.  Astra said as she walked smiling.  “N-nothing”.  I said blushing a crimson color.  “Sure…... anyway I will go if lena and cat do go are you going to turn them or just use a potion”?  Astra asked.  “I could just use a potion”. I said.  “I’ll go”.  Cat said.  “Sooo potion”.  I said as astra summoned two werewolf potions.  “How does this work”?  Lena asked.  “Well it with turn you into a werewolf forever unless we turn you back, so i’m not sure about this”.  I said.  “I’m fine with it”. Lena said.  “Ok”.  I said as I opened one of the potions, and handed it to Lena.  “what do I do with it”.  Lena asked.  “You drink it”.  I said.  

She drank it.  “That was fast.  Cat”? I asked holding the bottle to cat.  She took it and drank it.  I blushed when I looked back at Lena.  Astra smirked at me.  “L-lena…..wow”.  I said walking closer to her.  She blushed.  She hade Black ears with looks like a smoky-color in them.  Cat had gold coat with a bit of pale yellow.  Me and astra were complete opposites.  Me with a silver coat and black in it, while astra had a black coat with silver in it.  Me and cat emerald green eyes, while astra and lena had blueish-green.  “Lena yo-your”.  I said as I Blushed like I was Krypton’s sun.  she looked at me and smiled.  “Im what”? Lena asked getting closer.  “Beautiful”.  I said blushing.   “Really now”?  She asked.  “I nodded. I said as I listened to her heartbeat 1..2….3..4..5...6.  Her heart wasn’t beating the way it should it should be 1..2..3..4..5..6 but it wasn’t.  My failed to hide my confusion.  “Anyway mo- Astra we need to go grab cat I got Lena”.  I said as I put one of my arms on Lena’s back and the other under her knees  and lifted her bridal style.  Astra did the same with Cat.  “let’s go”.  She said as she floated, and flew out the window in the direction of the cave before time, as I follow.

When we land I turn Lena and Astra turns Cat.  the we go in our own forms.  “Follow me”.  I said as I walked to the pack grounds and a wolf walked up to me.  “ALPHA”. The wolf yelled as she tackled me.  “Rosa is that you”.  I said surprised.  “Yep”. Rosa replied.  “Alpha”? Lena and Cat asked.  “Im alpha of the krypton pack”. I said.  “Yep but she doesn’t have a mate”.  Rosa said.  “Y-yes I do”. I said.  “Really”?! Rosa said.  “Yes Lena is my mate”. I said motioning at Lena.  “oh”. Rosa said as she looked at Astra and Cat.  “who are you”? Rosa asked.  “Im Astra In~Ze and this is Cat Grant. I am Kara’s mother”.  Astra said.  “Ok.  Alpha Kara we should have a pack meet I mean tonight is a full blue moon”. Rosa said.  “Thats a wonderful idea, but umm can you show me were Foalan’s den is”? I asked.  “Of course if you remember were yours is its just 1 den before yours”.  Rosa said.  “Thank you”. I said as I walked to Foalan’s den.

When we got the edme was sitting on top of the den.  “Kara”. Edme says cheerfully and jumps down.  “Hello edme, this is lena and cat”.  I said as i motioned to each one while saying their name.  “Hello.  Is this the person foalan want to meet”.  Edme says.  “Yes it is.  Do you know where he is”?  I asked.  He went out on a hunt with the whistler.  And should be back by center sun”.  Edme said.  “Center sun”?  Cat and Lena asked.  “Noon”.  I said.  “Ohhh”. They both said.  “Were having a pack meet tonight”.  I said.  “We will be there”,  edme said.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed


	4. Chater 4:Pack meet (haha i got one :P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship supercorp and sanvers so hard and im sad that alex and maggie broke it off in the show but not in my story never sanvers and supercor is LIFE

I walked to my den with the others and I walked in and the others came in as well.  “Wow”.  lena said.  “This is beautiful”.  Cat, astra, and lena said.  “Foalan and the other’s call this the cave before time for some odd reason.  I'm not quite sure where astra’s den is”.  I said.  “I know. Cat come on”.  Astra said as she walked away.  “Kara”. Lena said.  “Yes darling”?  I asked.  “I feel weird in this form”.  She said.  I walked to the entrance and put a maker that says _ howl before entering to ask if allowed _ .  Then I walk back and turn her to her normal form as well as I change.

“Better now love”?  I asked.  “Yes darling just dizzy”.  I sit down and hold lena.  “It’s ok”.  I said rubbing her back.  “You just need to get used to it”.  I said.  “Can i lay down on your lap and rest”?  She asked.  “Oh yea of course you can you don’t have to ask”.  I said and she laid her head on my lap and I ran my finger through her hair.  “I know but I have this strange feeling like I do”.  She said looking up and moving so she is on her back.  I looked down at her confused.  Then it struck me.  “Are you an omega”?!  I start to freak out.  “Y-y-yes”.  She mumbled.  I growled.  “You can't leave my side not once got it”.  I said.  “O-ok”.  She said.  

Someone howled so I turned lena and myself back and howled  _ you may enter _ .  A wolf came in.  “alpha Kara i heard your back and that we’re having a full blue moon pack meet.  Is this you mate”?  Booker said.  I looked down at lena.  “Yes she is”.  I said.  “I better be darling”.  Lena said. “You're with another she-wolf”?!?! Booker said as if he we’re surprised.  “Yes booker”. I said.  “I am do you not approve”?  I asked.  “No it’s not that it’s umm how do you have foalan”? He asked.  I growled at him to leave.  And he ran out. 

“Kara who was that”?  Lena asked.  “That was booker.  One of the outflingers”.  I said.  “Oh ok…” She paused.  “Lena”?  I asked.  “Yes”. she asked.  “Why did you pause”.  I asked.  “Its nothing i just wanted to know what I am in your pack”? She asked.  “You want t-to know that”?  I asked as conformation.  She nodded her head.  “You're the alpha female”. I said and paused to see her reaction.  “I thought you were the alpha”? She asked.  “I am the alpha yes and you’re my mate therefore the alpha female”.  I said.  “It’s almost midnight we better get going”.  I said as me and lena walked to the pack meet. We talked about how it was going to go at the pack meet.

“Kara”. Astra called me.  “Hey astra, hey cat”.  I said as me and lena walked over.   “How are you lena did you have to go to your human form for a bit”?  Astra asked.  “Yea I did but kara helped me.  It feels so weird being in this form”.  Lena said.  “You got that right”.  Cat said. 

Me and Astra walked to the top with Lena on my tail and Cat on Astra’s.  I look at Astra and she nodded.  I tilted my head up and howled.   Then every one started to howl.  Then everyone stopped and looked at me and astra.  “Who are the she wolves behind you”.  Maxson said. 

I growled as a male wolf came near lena.  “Back off jason”.  I said in a alpha tone. Then he bowed his head.   “Yes alpha”.  He said as he jumped back down from the rock.  “lena is my mate.  And if anyone of you try to hurt her I will personally run you away”.  I said still using my alpha tone.  

“But she is an omega”.  Coka said.  “I even show you Lena come down here”.  Coka said.  Lena looked at me.  I nodded.  Lena jumped down and stood right where she landed.  Coka got closer to lena and started growling like he was the alpha.  Lena lowered herself making it look as if she was submitting.  “See just an omega”.  Coka said and then was tackled by Lena.   “what the”?  Coka was surprised.  Lena started acting like an alpha and I hummed in satisfaction.  Then i realised we needed to get back home.  “Lena, Cat,  Astra we need to go”.  I said as we all went back to the cave before time and turned to normal.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. chapter 5:father problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didnt figure out its karas pov

“Let's go”.  I said as I picked lena up and flew back to national city and landed on me and lena’s house and sat her down.   “That was fun kara”.  She said smiling at me.  I smiled back.  “Remember tomorrow is christmas.  Alex said we can come whenever we want but for now let's go to sleep”.  I said as I walked to the bedroom and changed and layed down while lena did the same.  “I love you kara”.  Lena said.  “I love you to kara”.  I said as i held lena close and rubbed her back.  Until her heart beat slowed down proving she was asleep then I drifted off as well.  

**_{in my Dream}_ **

“Lena”.  I said looking around for her.  “Hello darling”.  She said as she walked in but someone grabbed her.  “LENA”?!?! I grabbed lena and pulled her to me.  I looked at the person and saw my father.  “DAD”. I paused and pulled lena closer.  “Never touch her you...you peasant”.   I yelled at my father.  He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against a wall and started to choke me-

**_{out of my Dream}_ **

-but I woke up to Alex, Maggie,  and Lena .   “Kara are you ok”.  Lena asked me.  “Yea i'm fine I just had a nightmare”.  I said.  “About”?  Maggie said and alex glared at her.  “My father”.  I said and alex looked at me.   “Jeremiah or-” she paused.  “It was my original father”.  I said with tears in my eyes.  “Kara”.  She said as she hugged me.  I started to cry.   “Its ok kar”. She said as she rubbed my back.  I could see the wonder in Lena and maggie’s eyes.   “Im fine its probably another vision or something of the past”.  I said when I knew for a fact that is was a vision of the future.

“Are you sure your up for our christmas party kara”?  Alex asked.  “Yes I need something to get my mind off of him”.  I said.  “Ok get ready and we will go”.  Alex said.  “Ok”.  I  said and maggie and alex walked out.   I walked over to the closet and I picked something out for me and lena.  “Here”.  I handed her a sweater and jeans.  “Thanks”.  She said.  “No problem”.  I said and smiled at her.  She smiled back.  She got her clothes on and walked out.  I sighed.  I quickly got changed into a sweater and jeans.  I looked in the mirror.  I saw my dad so I grabbed a cup and filled it with water and splashed my face and wiped my face off.  I walked out of the bathroom.  

When I got in I saw lena smiling.  “I'm ready”.  I said.  “You know with super speed your not that fast”.  Maggie joked.  I didn’t say anything.  I heard a voice.  I looked around to find it. I heard it again.  “Kara”.  Is all the voice said.  I used X-ray vision.  Still nothing.  “Kara are you ok”? They asked.  My eyes full of fear.  “Yea lets just go”.  I said and grabbed my bag that has my boots and cape hidden in it.  Lena grabbed her green bag and we all walked out and too the car.  

When we got there I opened the door for lena and got in beside her.  Alex did it for maggie than got in the driver's seat and started to drive to her and maggie's house.   I held lena’s hand.  She layed on my shoulder.  I smiled, and kissed her head.  

When we arrived everyone was inside already.  “Hello kara, lena”.  Astra said.  “Hello astra”.  Lena said.    “Hello aun-mot- Astra”.  I said.  Astra smiled at me.  I smiled back. “Hello aloura”.  Lena said.   “Hello lena”.  Aloura said.  I walked over too cat.  “Hello mrs. grant”.  I said and smiled at her.  “Hello kara”.  She said smiling back at me.  “How is carter”?  I asked.  “He is coming later he is with his father right now”.  She said.  “Oh ok”.  I said.  Lena walked over.  “Hello cat”.  Lena said.  “Hello lena”.  Cat said.  They smiled at each other then I felt the presence of my father.  I ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

“Kara”?  Lena said as she knocked on the door.    “Yea”?  I asked.  “Are you ok”?  She asked.  “Yea, yea im fine”.  I said.  “You sure”?  She asked to make sure.  I started to cry.  “Kara let me in.  please”.  She said.  I looked at the door.  I saw Lena, Cat, Alex, Eliza, and Maggie.  I unlocked the door, then i curled into a ball.  Lena opened the door and looked at me.  “Kara”.  She paused and bent down to me.  “Darling come here”.  She said as she opened her arms.  I moved closer to her and pulled her as close as I could get her.  She smiled at me.  I smiled back weakly but held her closer.  “Kara”.  Alex and Eliza said.   “Are you ok”?  They said.  “I saw him”.   I said.  “Oh”.  alex said.  

I stood up and gave lena to astra and my eyes glowed red.  I walked out to the living room.  “Hello kara”.  My father (maximus) said.  “D-Dad”.  I stuttered.  Astra walked out and gasped.  “Maximus”?  She asked.  “Yes darling”.  Max said.  “Who is this man”?  Cat said. “My father”.  I said.  “Hello miss”?  He asked.  “Grant,  Cat Grant”.  Cat said.  “Nice to meet you miss.grant”.  Max said.  Cat rolled her eyes.  I smiled at Cat.  “why are you here father”?  I asked.  “Is it wrong to see my daughter”?  He asked trying to be innocent.  “It is if your always trying to kill her”!  Astra yelled at max.  “Ouch.  didn't you try and kill her too”?  Max said.  I growled and moved closer to max.  “Don't talk to my mother that way”!  I yelled and punched him.  

He got up.   “Your getting stronger”.  He said.  My ears and tail came out but as  black and red instead of my normal silver.  Max’s eyes widened.  I smiled and grabbed him.  “Don’t come here again or i'll do so much worse”.  I said.    “What are you going to do. you don't kill remember”?  He said.  “I will do anything for my family”.  I said.  “I am your family”.  Max said.  “You wish you were”.  I said and flew through the balcony with him.  “What the hell are you doing”?! Max yelled.  “Getting rid of you”.  I said and threw him.  I fell to the balcony and I felt a knife in my leg.  “Gahh”.  I screamed in pain and lena and the others ran out.  

“KARA”! Lena yelled and ran to me.  Alex came over and pulled the knife out.  “You guys can go home if you want”.  Alex said.  “Im staying,  are you lena”?  I asked.  “If you are I am”.  Lena said.  I smiled at her and stood up and Astra healed my leg.  “Thanks”.  I said.  “No problem kara,  if I were you I would sit down for a while”.  Astra said.  “Good idea”.  I said.  I walked back in and sat on a chair and Lena sat on the arm of it.  I pulled Lena onto my lap.  “Kara careful”.  Lena said.  “I am i just want to hold you”.  I said.  “Wanna watch a christmas movie”?  Maggie asked.  “Yes”.  everyone said.  


	6. chapter 6: christmas party fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think im a fast writter but only when i have time lol

“Ok so lets start with one kara wants then we will go down the line.  Kara what movie”?  Maggie said.  “Santa paws”.  I said and smiled.  Maggie put on santa paws.  I kissed Lena’s neck, and she squirmed.  I smiled more.  “You ok Lee”?  I asked.  “Yea im-”I cut Lena off by kissing her neck again.  “-Fine”.  She finished.  She moved so now she was laying on my as if I was carrying her bridal style but sitting.  “I love you lena”.  I said.  “I love you too kara”.  Lena said.  

I looked over to Alex and Maggie.  I smiled at them.  Alex smiled back but Maggie was crying because of the movie.  “Everyone like the move”? I ask.  “It's so saaadddd”.  Maggie said.  “It’s a good movie”.  Cat and astra said.  “Yes”.  Said everyone else.  I smiled.  “There is a second movie where paws has pups”.  I said.  Everyone looked at me.  “We are watching it”.  Maggie said.  “Agreed”.  Everyone said.  I looked at lena.  I remembered i was going to propose tomorrow when were all at elisa’s.  I looked at Alex.  Alex smiled at me.  I sighed.  “What's wrong kara”?  Lena asked.  I blushed.  “N-n-nothing”.  I stuttered.   She looked at me.  “Why are you blushing, darling”?  Lena asked.  Lena smiled at me.  “No reason”.  I said blushing more.  She leaned up.  I looked in her eyes.  She smirked and kissed me.  I instantly kissed back.  

When she pulled back, and smiled at me.  I smiled back.  “I love you lena”.  I whispered.  “I love you to kara”.  Lena whispered back.   I pulled her close and we watched the rest of santa paws and santa paws 2 like that.  

Finally the movies were over and we just decided to play games instead of continuing watching movies.  “Ok so what game”? I asked.  “Monopoly”?  Maggie asked.  “NO”!  I yelled.  “Sorry its just Alex and james and Lena playing monopoly is not a good idea.  Trust me”.  I said.  “What were just competitive.  Plus your just as bad whenever we are at the gym well the DEO gym”.  Alex said.  “Thats different”.  I said.  “How”? Alex asked.  “Were training,  not playing a game”.  I said.    "i guess your right".  ALex said.  "arnt i always"?  i asked jokingly.  "nope never".  everyone said.  "really not any of you going to stick up for me hmpf". i said while pouting.  "hahahahah".  astra and alora fell to the floor laughing.  "what is wrong with the two of you i mean i understand astra but alora never".  cat said.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed sorry there always short. give me some ideas im making a onshot book too only supercorp, sanvers, winn/james, winn/mon~el,alex/sara lance, sara lance/maggie sawyer/alexdanvers and Super Arrow. say which one and give me a prompt or plot and ill do my very best to meet it p.s fluff, and sex are allowed but im not very discriptive about it


	7. chapter 7: cant think of a name lol

“What game then”? Lena asked. “We could play trivia”. I said. “Yes, Maggie and I are a team, Lena and Kara, Cat and Astra, Alora and Lillian, James and Winn, Susan and Lucy, J’ohn and ma’gan, and Eliza and sam”. Alex said. “Ok”. everyone said but for me. “Kara? Are you ok”? Lena asked. “Yea im fine”. I said lying a bit. “Ok”. she sounded like she didn't believe me. “I'm fine I promise”. I said to reassure her. She nodded and smiled. I smiled back. “Love birds you guys are first”. Maggie said. “Which set of love birds”? I asked teasingly. “You and lena”. Maggie said. I blushed. “Ok”. I said. “Lena what is my human middle name”. I said. “Zorel”. Lena replied. “Ok, ummmmm”. I paused and smirked. “Who was my first girlfriend I had in national city”. I said. “.....uhhmmmmm”. She paused. “That's a good one little danvers”. Maggie said. “Also a hard one”. I said smirking. “Uhhhh ”? Lena asked. “.....she wasn't my first, my first was lucy”. I said. Lucy smirked as everyone was shocked. “What I got some game”. I said defensively. “Kara you just had to ask that didn't you”. Lucy asked. I smiled. “Yep any way um lena next question…..oh i know when did we meet”. I asked. “Which time”. She asked back. “Uh the first one”. I said. “In highschool and you tutored me in writing”. Lena said. “You remember that”. I asked amazed. “Yea, I think we should let someone else go”. Lena said. “Me and maggie can go”. Alex said. “Ok”. maggie said. “Ill ask”. Alex said. “Ok”. maggie replied. “How old am I”? I asked. “29 and ¾”. Maggie replied. “No actually if you count my years through the blight zone and phantom zone i am around 37”. Alex said. “37 do I really like older girls”. Maggie said and chuckled. “I guess you do”. Alex said. “Next question”. Maggie said. “Favorite colour”. Alex asked. “Blue and red”. Maggie said. “Ok ummm my favorite thing”. Alex said. “Me, kara, and your alien gun”. Maggie replied and alex smiled. “You know me so well”. Alex said. “I would hope i'm your wife”. Maggie said with a smile. We continued to play until it was around 10:23PM . “I think me and lena are going to go”. I said. “Yea”. lean said. “Alright, bye guys”. Alex said. “Bye”. everyone said and me, and lena got up, and left. “That was fun”. I smiled as i said it. “It was”. Lena said. “Are you ok”? Lena asked. “Yea i’m fine. “You sure”? Lena asked. “Yea”. I held lenas hand. “I love you kara”. Lena said. “I love you too lena”. I said, and we walked home. When we got there lena was really tired. “You ok lee”? I asked. “I just want to sleep”. She said. “Come on let’s go inside and you and i can lay on the couch and watch movies for a bit. Ok”? I said. She nodded. “Sounds good”. She said. I walked in. I took Lena to the couch and then I made sure she was sat down. then sat down and I turned on a movie. halfway through the movie, Lena was asleep. when the movie was over I turned the lights off and I picked Lena up. I took Lena to our room and I layed her on our bed and I covered her up. after changing her into a nightgown. before I got into bed I got into my nightwear then I got under the blankets with Lena and I quickly fell asleep, dreaming about my new chosen family. ((sorry it took so long and that its too short im running out of ideas))

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed if you did maybe give me some more ideas im making at least one more chapter tonight maybe 3 or 4


End file.
